Primera vez
by J.P.Montier
Summary: Frank y Hazel siempre se han amado y respetado incondicionalmente pero conforme el tiempo pasa la atracción crece...


_**Saludos mis lectores. Me dieron ganas de escribir otra historias de "estas" pero me di cuenta de una cosa: que falta un poco de Frazel en este fandom.**_

 _ **Bueno espero remediar un poco eso.**_

 _ **Disfruténlo :)**_

* * *

Hazel se levanto esa mañana de su cama de dos plazas con la idea de tener un buen día, como siempre.

Miro a través de la ventana el sol imponente que se alzaba en el cielo y cerró los ojos para sentir la calidez de sus rayos, el viento meciendo los rizos en su rostro, el olor a césped de las praderas que rodean el valle y el jazmín de los jardines de Baco, prácticamente respiraba la paz y se sentía plena. Se admiro al espejo en su baño, el sol imponente y el olor de los jardines nunca pasarían pero no podía decir lo mismo de ella.

Ya no era más la niña insegura, tímida y avergonzada de su pasado que era cuando llego por primera vez de la mano de su medio hermano Nico, No. El cuerpo que veía en el cristal era ahora el de una veterana, con las marcas visibles de su servicio tatuado en su esbelto brazo, aparte los mechones rizados que cubrían parcialmente su rostro como un manto oscuro para ver su rostro.

Se llevo la mano a su mejilla derecha como si percibiera una caricia imaginaria rozando su fina piel que a pesar de su oscuridad se ruborizó, pensó que necesitaba una ducha para calmarse y enseguida abrió la llave, el agua fría cayo por las curvas de su cuerpo y sus hombros delgadas los cuales abrazaba como si percibiera alguien detrás de ella tocándola, ese pensamiento hizo que se estremeciera por dentro y se ruborizara todavía más de vergüenza.

Solo recordarlo provocaba que se le volviera la piel de gallina. Cuando por fin se termino y se cambio encontró la misma pequeña nota en la mesa de la cocina, tan solo le dio un vistazo pues ya sabía lo que ponía y se apresuró en desayunar para salir a la ciudad con una blusa blanca con vestido gris debajo de una chaqueta de lana amarilla para el aire fresco que soplaba en las calles.

Aunque al año se graduaría prefería tomarse las cosas con calma y suspiró aliviada de que el semestre en la Universidad se hubiera acabado por lo que podía tomarse el día para rellenar la despensa, además de que el camino desde el nivel debajo de los jardines de Baco donde vivía era un trayecto largo para disfrutar del paisaje y la arquitectura, bueno al menos eso es lo que Annabeth le diría. Y durante la bajada por la pendiente vereda de piedra y mármol tenía una vista lejana por sobre la ciudad del campamento lo cual siempre disfrutaba.

Aunque lo tuviera lejos casi podía imaginarse caminando por la vía principia derecho a los barracones de las cohortes, o caminando por las tiendas de café, donas y otros productos para el legionario, o dirigirse al comedor principal para compartir el almuerzo con su vieja cohorte. Estar fuera no le impedía por supuesto pasearse por ahí de vez en cuando llevando cupcakes a los nuevos y compartir sus experiencias para ayudarlos a sobrellevar el servicio.

—¡Hazel!

en cuando llevando cupcakes a los nuevos y compartir sus experiencias para ayudarlos a sobrellevar el servicio. horte. —alguien la llamó a lo lejos.

—¿Gwen?—balbuceó sorprendida de verla.

Era muy agradable encontrársela, en especial en ese día. Casualmente ella también iba al mercado y luego a reunirse con Dakota, le sorprendió bastante enterarse de que estaban saliendo pero era comprensible, ya era casi una mujer mayor que había servido con distinción a la legión y con una carrera, sabía que tarde o temprano encontraría a alguien pero le sorprendió que fuera alguien tan distinto de ella.

Pero bueno, tampoco era muy distinto a Percy pensó entre risas. Excepto por la irremediable adicción a las bebidas azucaradas.

—Me alegro por ti, amiga. —

—Gracias—sonrió. —¿Y cómo estás tú?—

—Bien, aprovechando el día para llenar la despensa—

Gwen sonrió de forma pícara.

—¿Y tienes otros planes mas hoy?—

Hazel sonrió tímidamente, por desgracia no y ambas lo sabían, pero Hazel sabía que no faltaría mucho tiempo para que eso cambie.

—Debe ser difícil encontrar a alguien que pueda ocupar el puesto—Gwen comentó.

—O encontrar a la persona correcta— Hazel corrigió.

La ex-centuriona de la quinta estaba de acuerdo, con Frank como pretor la legión había tenido un régimen de paz, disciplina y orden. Algo que no esperaban del chico que era considerado como el _probatio_ mas torpe que habían tenido al momento de ingresar, pero ya saben que las apariencias engañan. Y el ayudar en la derrota de la diosa de tierra solo fue el primero de la larga lista de menciones honoríficas que tuvo hasta ahora.

La legión y el senado que fueron renuentes en un principio aceptaron con el tiempo el buen liderazgo que Frank con el tiempo fue desarrollando para el descontento de los romanos mas orgullosos quienes creían que eran mejores para el puesto, ya no era el muchacho inseguro y con baja autoestima que era cuando llego, ahora era un poderoso semidiós romano que lideraba la legión, el hijo de Marte Ultor. Hazel prefería pensar en él como un hombre tierno, bondadoso y sincero con sus sentimientos como se lo demostraba al llegar cada noche a casa.

—¿Estás bien? te has puesto roja.— Gwen le comentó sonriente.

Sacudió la cabeza y trato de desviar el tema.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana conversando animadas que para cuando se dieron cuenta Dakota las encontró.

—Supongo que puedo hacer las compras mañana— se encogió de hombros la romana yéndose de la mano de su novio.

Hazel los despidió feliz por ambos, verlos le hizo desear visitar el campamento aunque tenía planes para eso mañana no pudo resistirse.

El camino de la ciudad a la empalizada le parecía cada vez más largo cuando lo tomaba preguntándose si no estaba quedándose fuera de forma, lo que no cambiaba era los encuentros con los faunos, sobre todo con Dom con su afro y su camisa hawaiana quien siempre trataba de sacarle algo para comprarse donas en monster donuts aunque después de conocer a los eficientes sátiros del campamento mestizo griego le hizo tener algo más de empatía por los propios faunos que vagaban por el valle.

Si al menos fueran un poco más limpios.

—Toma Dom—le dio un denario.

—Oh gracias querida Haz!— asintió. —Eres tan linda, por cierto... ¿no preferirías darme un rubí o un zafiro mejor?—

—Dom...—Hazel le reprendió.

El fauno se encogió de hombros nervioso.

—Por cierto, las camisas hawaianas dejaron de estar moda hace mucho—le recordó.

—Ou— balbuceó el fauno avergonzado.

Lo vio alejarse dando brincos de alegría al menos hasta otro día cuando vuelva a pedirle, Hazel observó sus pies recordando como antes se tropezaba con los metales preciosos que sin querer hacia brotar de la tierra, cosas de hijos de Plutón ya saben. Todo gracias a Percy y sobre todo a Frank, ya no sufría mas el martirio de macharse el dedo meñique del pie con la esquina de una barra de oro.

En el campamento las cosas eran tan animadas como siempre, los guardias apostados en los muros de la empalizada y las torres con ballestas escorpiones gigantes apuntando al río Tíber, las tiendas de la _via principalis_ vendiendo toda clase de productos exóticos, muchachos y muchachas saliendo de las termas envueltos en toallas y a los legionarios pasando el rato en los pórticos de sus barracas, notando además como la quinta era la barraca más poblada ahora.

Alguien esparció el mito de que si tres pretores y dos héroes de la gigantomaquia emergieron de ahí, entonces les traería suerte y gloria ser asignados a esta. Mito que disgustaba a los de las barracas Uno y Dos que ya no eran tan populares que digamos.

De pronto un grupo un legionarios avanzo trotando por su costado liderados por su centuriona.

—HOLA HAZ!— Grito Leila, hija de Ceres y actual centuriona sobre el fuerte ruido de las botas de combate de su unidad.

—HOLA!— le gritó ella.

—DESPUÉS NOS VEMOS, AHORA ESTOY OCUPADA CON LOS NUEVOS—

—DE ACUERDO—

La vio alejarse trotando con su unidad de la quinta, al año siguiente se jubilaba también por lo que tendría bastante tiempo para confraternizar.

Finalmente quedo parada delante del poste con letreros en el centro de la vía que indicaba los lugares y las distancias a california, san francisco, el inframundo y la antigua roma, solo que ahora incluía un letrero más que decía CAMPAMENTO GRIEGO A 4688 KM. (CON UNA MANITA DE LIKE PINTADA AL LADO)

—Y si ve a mi derecha verán la barraca de la Quinta cohorte, la del hámster... de la cual entrenamos a Jasón Grace y Percy Jackson, ex-pretores de la legión, Frank Zhang el actual pretor y a Hazel Levesque destacada centuriona.— oyó una voz femenina.

Cuando se volteó se topo con Reyna guiando a un grupo de chicos con camisetas naranjas.

—Hola Hazel, que sorpresa— Reyna no pudo evitar decir.

La hija de Plutón también estaba contenta de verla.

Reyna al igual que ella tenía la edad de una veterana y además se había vuelto una mujer dura pero hermosa, como una femme fatal de las películas. Por desgracia aun no había tenido que... digamos, suerte. Si Piper hubiera venido con ese grupo seguramente estarían tomando un café ahora pero no la veía por ningún lado.

A la que sí reconoció fue a Miranda Gardiner quien era la encargaba del grupo de intercambio de semidioses de este año.

—Que gusto verte Haz— le habló.

Ella sonrió en respuesta, luego pregunto por Frank pero por desgracia Reyna tuvo que encargarle una pequeña misión pero le aseguró que volvería para el atardecer. Aunque eran cosas normales no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco, ahora mismo estaría con él de no haber sido por la insistencia de su novio cuando termino su periodo de servicio ya que si hubiera optado por una ampliación habrían sido otros cinco años más.

Aun así él se esforzaba por llegar cada noche a casa, lo cual la aliviaba, además de aprovechar cada momento libre que podía encontrar en el día para salir a pasear un rato por la ciudad.

Aprovechó la presencia de la chica griega para enterarse de lo que sucedía al otro lado de la costa, casi se le cae la mandíbula al enterarse de que Percy iba a ser padre dentro de poco, recordó con dicha como Annabeth y él estudiaron en la universidad de la ciudad, hubiera sido genial que se quedaran pero ambos decidieron salir a conocer al mundo pero no significaba que no les visitaran de vez en cuando, por su parte Jasón y Piper decidieron que se mudarían a California pronto así ella podría estar con su padre y él visitar Nueva Roma más seguido, dejando el verano para visitar el campamento griego.

—Ah por cierto— Miranda recordó, llevándose una mano a sus vaqueros para enseguida entregarle una foto.

Se enjuago rápidamente una pequeña lagrimilla cuando vio que en esta estaban Leo y Calipso sentados viendo un paisaje hermoso y difícil de describir, aun recordaba el día que lo volvió a ver, fue en la segunda reunión del ARGO II o como le llamaron a sus encuentros luego de lo de Gea, aunque no le vio en persona si recibieron una foto, y muchas más después, cada una de un lugar distinto con una postal.

—Ese tonto...— sollozo discretamente feliz por él.

En la nueva postal les prometía como siempre volver a encontrarse en una de sus reuniones, ella esperaba con ansias que cumpliera su promesa pronto.

—¿Estás bien?—le pregunto.

Hazel dijo que sí respirando para no llorar de la nostalgia.

—¿Todos son felices no?— Reyna comentó en un tono pensativo.

Hazel sintió como si tuviera a Piper parada a su lado por lo que no dudo en animarla, le dijo que pronto encontraría a alguien que la valoraría. Y que cuando ese día llegué dependerá de ella preocuparse por su felicidad, no estaba segura de porque pero presentía que pronto alguien aparecería en su vida.

—Si tu lo dices...— carcajeo discretamente la actual pretora.

—¿Seguimos?—Miranda le preguntó.

Reyna volvió al modo de figura autoritaria con un deber que cumplir y se llevó al grupo.

—Por cierto Hazel, tú tampoco tengas miedo de demostrarle a Frank cuanto le quieres...— le aconsejo.

Hazel sintió una indirecta y se ruborizo cuando vio como Reina le daba un guiño sobre el hombro.

El resto de la tarde se fue volando, para cuando se enteró apenas tuvo tiempo de hacer las compras, no sería ningún problema de no ser por las manadas de faunos que revolvían la basura que encontraban en las praderas de camino a la ciudad, y pasear por la via principalis cargada con comida era una invitación al pedido, menos mal llego a la ciudad cuando se empezaba a poner el sol.

Por fin llegó a casa y abrió la puerta, la sala estaba vacía y no había indicios de la presencia de alguien más, al parecer Frank llegaría tarde de nuevo pero eso le daba chance de preparar una buena cena.

Sonrió al pensar en eso.

Mientras preparaba la comida en el mesón de la cocina los recuerdos afloraron, en especial aquel cuando entraron a la mansión de su abuela rodeada de monstruos para salvarla, resultó ser una persona muy especial, a su modo claro, dura y severa.

Recordó cuando se quedo dormido, después de su encuentro con Marte y decidió prepararle algo de comer ya que ese había sido un día agotador, esperaba escabullirse con discreción mas no esperó que la abuela de Frank estuviera ya despierta, le miró atentamente mientras él yacía dormido. Le pidió dejar el plato en su mesa de noche y le pidió que le tuviera paciencia al cabezón de su nieto, no sabía si Frank la hubiera visto sonreír antes o después pero Hazel presenció aquel acontecimiento, al final termino cayéndole bien a la anciana, le dijo que era muy linda, atenta y muy madura para su edad.

 _"Serás una buena esposa algún día"_

La sangre se le agolpó en la cabeza al oír eso.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus recuerdos que no se percato que la noche ya caía, tan ensimismada recordando ese primer beso que se dieron que no oyó la puerta abrirse, recordando cada abrazo y paseo tomados de la mano por la ciudad que sintió a alguien parada detrás suyo.

Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por los hombros llevándola hacia atrás hasta chocar con algo más alto que ella.

—Hola Haz—Frank le susurró mientras le besaba la cabeza.

Abrazo esos fuertes brazos con cariño, sintiéndose segura y protegida aún mientras sostenía el mango de la espátula con la daba vueltas en el sartén.

—Frank...—

Al parecer el encargo de Reyna duro algo más de la cuenta por ello se tomo hasta el anochecer, pero ya estaba ahí con ella eso era lo único que le importaba. A pesar del cansado trabajado de dirigir a la legión Frank nunca se quejaba y siempre le ayudaba en casa: cocinaban y limpiaban juntos, leían o paseaban de noche por las calles de Roma o veían alguna película en el sofá.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día?— le preguntó él.

—Llene la despensa, me encontré con Gwen y Dakota, visite el campamento... te busqué—

—Jejej si bueno, el deber me llamaba—

Ambos comían en el sofá mientras miraban un documental sobre el viejo imperio.

—Estuve con Michael Kahale recuperando un viejo alijo de armas de oro imperial perdido—

Frank lucía algo pensativo mientras cavilaba con la mirada, cosa que a Hazel le pareció rara.

—¿Sucede algo?—

—Pues...— Frank titubeó. —Parece que a Michael le gusta Reyna—

—¿En serio?— Hazel se emocionó de oírlo.

—Si, pero teme que con lo que paso... tú sabes.—

Hazel recordó muy bien como el hijo de Venus apoyó a Octavian cuando ella se embarcó en el peligroso viaje a las tierras antiguas, pero al final hizo lo correcto (de un modo diferente pero lo hizo).

—Pero a ella también le gusta un poco...— Hazel afirmó.

—¿En serio?—

Entre risas intercambiaron sus opiniones al respecto, incluso le pidió ayuda a Frank al respecto al ver su relación, era irónico... un hijo de la diosa del amor pidiéndole consejo al hijo del dios de la guerra.

—Espero que ambos abran su corazón y se den una oportunidad—

Frank la miro con cara graciosa.

—Oye, eso sonó muy profundo—

Hazel río acurrucándose más en el abrazo que la rodeaba mientras la pantalla de su sala mostraba las legiones del antiguo cesar Marco Aurelio avanzando por Germania, la verdad era que no prestaba casi atención a lo que ponía ya que estar con él hacía que olvidara todo lo demás. Y Frank también atesoraba esos pequeños momentos que podían pasar juntos

—He decidido entregar mi puesto en las próximas calendas— sentenció. —Quiero estudiar una carrera, es hora de salir adelante—

—Frank...—

Hazel estaba muy feliz de oírlo.

—Ya he servido durante bastante tiempo y además...— balbuceó sacando una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo. —...yo, quiero algo más—

Cuando a coloco delante de los ojos de Hazel, esta se llevó una mano a la boca.

El corazón le palpitaba a cien por minuto, con un nudo en la garganta y todo su cuerpo temblando como gelatina mientras trataba de recuperarse de la impresión inicial, volteo la mirada ponerse mas colorado que las camisetas de los griegos, Hazel se tomo unos segundos para respirar profundamente y asimilar lo que estaba aconteciendo tanto que Frank comenzó a preocuparse.

—¿E-Estas bien?— tartamudeó igual de nervioso esperando por la respuesta.

Después de otra pequeña pausa que le pareció tan eterna como la vida de un dios finalmente escucho su respuesta.

—Si... por los dioses mil veces sí!— casi llora la romana mientras expulsaba cada palabra de la garganta deprisa antes de que estas explotaran en su pecho de alegría.

—Eso... es, es genial!— tartamudeó inmensamente feliz.

Ambos se sentaron derechos en el sofá y con mucho cuidado el pretor coloco el anillo en el dedo de la chica de la cual se había enamorado desde el primer día que llegó al campamento Júpiter, esta tuvo que respirar apresuradamente para contener la avalancha de emociones que estaba sintiendo en su pecho, por su parte él parecía explotar en cualquier segundo como una bomba de fuego griego.

Frank la beso antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Hazel rodeo su cuello pegándose lo más posible como si quisiera volverse uno con él.

— **o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

Hazel no terminaba de limpiar los platos y asear la cocina pues no paraba de levantar la mano para el anillo finamente colocado en su dedo y sonreír como colegial enamorada.

La última vez que se había sentido así fue justamente en la escuela hace años cuando recibió su primer beso de Sammy, luego medito pensando que no podía compararlo con eso porque fue en otra época, por más que lamentara el pasado no podía remediarlo, Percy y los demás le enseñaron a seguir adelante y recibir con los brazos abiertos todo lo bueno que le diera la vida.

Y Frank Zhang era lo mejor que la había dado la vida.

Cuando por fin se tomo el tiempo suficiente para dejar de verse la mano termino y subió a la habitación de los dos pero primero quería usar el baño, lamentablemente volvió a ensoñarse viendo el anillo en su dedo que abrió la manija de la puerta del baño sin tocar primero.

Lo siguiente que viendo fue un imponente cuerpo bajo la ducha cuya cabeza volteo de repente.

—HAZ-?!—

Cuando se dio cuenta casi le da un infarto de la sorpresa retrocede a tropezones casi resbalando con el piso de azulejo mojado y cerrando con fuerza la puerta y apoyada de espaldas contra ella como si fuera abrirse de repente revelando su interior.

Si el corazón le latía a cien por hora hace un rato, ahora estaba como a mil.

Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y su mente dando vueltas en una sensación dura y placentera. Aunque fuera solo por un instante ese cuerpo privado al que había tenido acceso quedo impreso en su cerebro como una fotografía de gran calidad.

Su pecho palpitaba tan fuerte que podía oírlo.

Sola en la habitación de los dos estaba sentada pensando un rato, aquella fugaz entrada en la ducha le recordó otra cosa similar que sucedió unos días antes y que su cuerpo insistía en recordárselo cada mañana, un momento fugaz pero intenso, donde en uno besos tiernos y llenos de amor se convirtió en algo más, en un arrebato apasionado que llevó a su novio a dejar su boca y bajar su cuello recorriéndolo con finura y exquisitez.

Se detuvo antes de enloquecer lo que provocó una avalancha de disculpas por parte de Frank quien se sintió como el villano de una historia por extraño que parezca. Hazel bien pudiera haberle dicho que ella también se dejo llevar se quedo prácticamente muda por el conflicto de ideales que se genero en su interior, es que la verdad se sentía muy tímida e insegura sobre eso al respecto y obviamente no la entenderían si no hubieran venido de su época.

Aunque tampoco significaba que no hubiera pensado en él de esa forma, pero su brújula moral siempre había apuntado al norte y esa era una razón que le generaba dudas e inquietud dejándose llevar por las actitudes de la gente y los que le rodeaban, Piper le aseguró que sería virtualmente imposible que Frank, ósea estamos hablando de Frank, pensase siquiera en considerarla "aburrida" al respecto.

Pero como siempre el miedo, a veces irracional, llevaba a pensar en cosas imposibles.

De lo que si estaba segura era de que lo amaba, habían estado juntos desde sus primeros años en legión hasta ahora que eran prácticamente unos veteranos, se sentían algo infantil y tonta por pensar de esa forma y mucho más por pensar que el la juzgaría mal por eso. La otra cara de la moneda era que después de todo lo vivido hasta ahora no podía concebir su vida sin él, ni muchos enamorarse de alguien más en su ausencia lo que siempre le generaba pequeñas angustias cuando se le asignaban los respectivos encargos a los pretores que eran más peligrosos que las misiones regulares de legionarios.

De una u otra forma no sabría qué hacer si lo perdía, ni si su corazón podría soportarlo.

—¿Hazel?—

Cuando le oyó llamarla desde la puerta se puso rígida de espaldas por el escalofrío que sintió.

—Es mi culpa, debí poner el cerrojo y...—Frank empezó a disculparse.

—No, claro que no. Yo fui quien debió tocar primero la puerta—Hazel repuso.

No podía creer lo tierno que era al echarse la culpa cuando obviamente era la suya.

—Dioses, eres tan lindo— murmuró ella.

Aun con la brújula moral apuntando al norte Hazel no podía evitar sentirse últimamente mas atraída hacia él que nunca. Y busco una opinión amiga de mujer a mujer con Annabeth quien obviamente ya tenía la experiencia cuando aun estaban en la ciudad, si se lo hubiera preguntado antes ella no sabría responder pero la experiencia adquirida mas los consejos sinceros que Piper le daba le hicieron darse cuenta de lo que importa.

 _ **"Tu amas a Frank, Haz?" Annabeth le dijo.**_

 _"Con toda mi alma" ella respondió con toda seguridad esa vez._

 _ **"Entonces no hay nada inmoral en ello" explicó. "Aquello es la máxima expresión de lo que sienten realmente el uno por el otro. Y solo cuando estén totalmente seguros de lo que sienten nadie les puede decir lo contrario al respecto".**_

Frank estaba a punto de ponerse una camiseta blanca cuando sintió un abrazo espalda, trago saliva.

—¿Hazel?—

—¿Me amas, Frank?—

Este tomo una de las manos de ella en su pecho que lo abrazaban y la beso en su dorso.

—Por supuesto—

—Entonces... hazme el amor.—

Se quedo paralizado por un segundo ante tal petición, su cerebro como que tardo un rato en procesar esa petición, como una vieja máquina oxidada. Tampoco podría decirse que él no hubiera pensado en ello un par de veces, ya llevaban casi 8 años de noviazgo e iban a casarse además siempre había tenía el tacto de tomar en cuenta la brújula moral suya, siempre temió que reaccionara de manera negativa al respecto pensando que como la mayoría de los chicos solo buscaba eso.

Pero ahora ahí estaba pidiéndole que lo hicieran, lo que podría significar que entonces sentía lo mismo que él al respecto, pero quería estar seguro.

—Pensé que tú... querrías esperar hasta que nos casemos— balbuceó cuando por fin pudo hablar.

Hazel sintió miedo pensando que había metido la pata, pero las palabras de sus amigos le hicieron darse cuenta de lo que su corazón quería y estaba seguro.

—Podría... Pero yo te deseo ahora—la imagen breve del encontronazo en el baño ahora picaba en su mente incitándola. —Porque te amo más que a nadie en el mundo—

Quería o más bien sentía la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, de unírsele. No solo en un beso y un abrazo tierno, por un momento no obtuvo respuesta alguna y temió que hubiese metido la mata, tal vez solo había pensado en ella y no en lo que Frank pensaba, tal vez se había apresurado en ello.

Entonces sus labios se unieron a los suyos en un beso fugaz y sorpresivo como una señal de aprobación.

Frank la abrazo y estrecho contra él como si abrazara el más valioso de los tesoros, Hazel se dejo llevar en sus fuerte y grandes brazos, sus labios eran dulces y tiernos, como los de un niño lo que la enloquecía últimamente, estaba tan distraída deleitándose en ellos que no percibió que sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo y quedaba suspendida unos centímetros en el aire a causa de su altura.

Pegada a él podía sentir su torso bien marcado y trabajado, como la imagen fotográfica bien se dibujaba en su mente luego de lo del baño.

Frank acarició uno de sus rizos con una mientras que con la otra la sostenía hasta llegar al borde de la cama depositándola suavemente, cuando ella abrió los ojos se encontró acorralada contra el colchón suave y mullido como una nube con el hombre que amaba encima suyo, su cuerpo comenzaba a aumentar de temperatura estrepitosamente mientras lo observaba de pies a cabeza.

—Dioses, que bueno esta!— exclamo mentalmente ruborizada totalmente por haber pensado eso.

Frank parecía vacilar y supuso que lo volvía inseguro la poca experiencia en eso, pero Hazel lo beso una vez mas dándole a entender que no le importaba, solo contaba lo que sentían mutuamente en aquel momento.

—Eres tan linda, Haz—

—Frank...—

Volvió a cubrir de besos su rostro, igual que la noche anterior. Siguiendo el mismo trayecto, haciéndola estremecer con cada punto, cada nervio y vena de su cuello que recorría escuchando con deleite los gemidos tímidos y dulces que profería, era tan adorable pensó.

La beso tras la oreja al tiempo que vacilante al principio pero seguro al final llevaba una mano a sus pechos y tomaba uno con firmeza, Hazel ahogo un gemido temeroso y cargado con un poco de vergüenza, lo toco y masajeó primero suave y luego duramente. Hazel arqueó un poco la espalda ante la sensación que viajaba por su columna, cuando finalmente su voz dejo de sonar tan temerosa y apenada para dar paso a unos quejidos y suspiros de placer deliciosos fue que tomo el otro con su otra mano libre acallándola con un beso tierno y forzado.

Ella se agitaba y contorneaba contra el colchón de forma rítmica y placentera ante el manoseo tratando de contener la marea de sensaciones placenteras que comenzaba a experimentar, sus manos recorriendo el torso bien marcado también la agitada.

Pronto se vio despojada de la pijama de dormir que recién se había puesto y Frank pudo contemplar su inmutable belleza, Hazel se tapo los pechos aun avergonzada mientras la miraba como hipnotizado y muy callado.

—¿Frank?—

Al instante este volvió a su cuello repasándolo de besos doblemente más apasionados e intensos que antes, sus labios suspiraron su nombre y gimieron más intensa e excitantemente que antes creyendo volverse loca, era como si estuviese poseído.

—Aah... frank... AAH!—

Cuando sus besos llegaron a sus pechos tuvo que respirar agitadamente para no gritar, eso solo parecía excitar más al hijo de Marte que llegó hasta su vientre cosquilleando de placer su piel y haciéndola gemir todavía más rápida y excitadamente.

—PARA, POR FAVOR PARA!—

Frank se detuvo justo antes de llegar a su zona más íntima y la vio respirar agitadamente como si estuviera ahogándose pero con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, cuando abrió los ojos para verle, esos ojos dorados tan profundos como estanques de ambrosía y néctar en los que se sumergiría sin dudar supo lo que seguiría a continuación.

Frank tomo la sabana de la cama cubriéndolos a ambos, a Hazel por un segundo le extraño eso.

—Este momento es nuestro intimo, y quiero que luzca así—

Hazel comprendió lo que quería decir, lo que le decía que la valoraba como lo que una mujer realmente era, un objeto de amor cuya intimidad compartida voluntariamente era objeto de atesoro.

—Por Venus, te adoro Frank Zhang...—le susurró con su corazón inflamado de amor.

Este la besó tiernamente por última vez antes de retirar sus bragas humedecidas. Pegó su frente a la de ella mientras se guiaba a su entraba, pensó nerviosa en que le dolería pero sabía que sería solo por un momento.

—¿Estas Lista?—

Hazel asintió más segura que nunca.

Entró en ella con cuidado y calma hasta que se topo con su virginidad y luego de una pausa la atravesó, penetrándola por completo. Hazel sollozo un instante y hundió sus dedos en sus espalda.

—¿Estás bien?—le pregunto un Frank angustiado.

Vio que respiraba agitada un segundo y luego asintió.

—Ahora sí—

—Comenzare a moverme—

—Sí—

Con su aprobación él comenzó a mover su cadera contra la suya, al principio fue doloroso pero luego se torno tan suave y placentero que no podía creerlo, sus quejidos se volvieron suspiros y luego gemidos mientras Frank aumentaba la fuerza de las embestidas y le daba pequeños besos entre estas de absoluta adoración.

—Se siente bien...— suspiró ella.

Cada vez las embestidas eran más rítmicas y acompasadas aumentando el placer.

—¡Dioses se siente tan bien!— gimió.

Pronto aprisiono las caderas de él con sus piernas.

—¡DIOS MIO FRANK!—

Oír su voz en los labios de ella era música para sus oídos, moviéndose tan rítmicamente para hacer que se sintiera tan suave, cómodo y placentero hasta que pronto noto que su amor jadeaba con la lengua.

—Haz...—gruño casi fuera de control.

La luz de la luna entraba parcialmente por su ventana iluminando su rostro y dándole un aspecto más que divino, su boca busco de nuevo rostro, su cuello y sus pechos tiernos y modestos bamboleando al ritmo del amor.

Hazel sentía caerse en la locura, en un abismo profundo de placer infinito abrazándose a él como único soporte, hundiendo cada vez más los dedos y hasta las uñas en su piel.

—Ya, ya no aguanto— gimió ella a punto de estallar sintiéndose a punto de despedazarse.

—¡HAZ!—

Unas cuantas embestidas más y finalmente ambos estallaron al mismo tiempo en una convulsión orgásmica única mientras tocaban el cielo al unísono también. Hazel se desplomo casi inconscientemente, cuando despertó vio a Frank a su lado en la cama, lo abrazo inmensamente feliz hasta que notó marcas de arañazos en su espalda.

—¿Yo hice esto?—pensó horrorizada.

Antes de que pudiera lamentarse al respecto Frank la vio dulcemente.

—¿Estás bien?—le pregunto un poco angustiada.

—Descuida, estoy bien— rio un poco. —Percy me dijo que bien podría pasar en la primera vez—

Al parecer ella no fue la única que había consultado la opinión amiga.

—EEEH?—

—JAJAJAJJAJA—Frank carcajeó con simpatía.

Hazel lo besó con total adoración siendo correspondida de la misma forma.

Dioses, aun no podía creer que finalmente lo había hecho. Se pregunto qué es lo que debía sentir pero Piper le dijo que no pensara en eso y recordara el inmenso amor que le profesaba esa persona especial con la que había estado.

Este era el principio de su vida juntos.

—Te amo Hazel, eres y serás siempre la dueña de mi corazón—

—Frank...—sollozó antes de darle un tierno beso. —...te amo, te amo con toda mi alma—

Y abrazados bajo la sabana se durmieron sabiendo que era el inicio de su vida juntos.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ **¡¿Os ha gustado?! NOS LEEMOS. :)**_


End file.
